The Brat Pack
Steffie , Katie, and Meghan are three new mammoth characters who debuted in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Steffie ' (aka Alpha Brat) is voiced by Nicki Minaj, Katie (aka The Gossip Girl) is voiced by Heather Morris and' Meghan (aka Ms. Diva) is voiced by Ally Romano. Biographies Steffie, Katie, and Meghan are three first-rate members of the Valley's popular crew, normally found hanging around the "teenage-hangout" hollow with the other young, esteemed animals. But more importantly, as The Brat Pack (aka Ethan's Posse),'' these lady mammoths are always dutifully by their heartthrob's side, playing the part of Ethan's favorite entourage.'' And, of super cool Ethan's "little mammoth posse", Steffie is definitely the alpha girl. She believes you have to be a''' '''mammoth to be cool, with Katie and Meghan totally in agreement (though these two mammoths would agree with anything Steffie said). And most importantly, she (and her posse girls), will do all that they can to keep any other ladies away from their number one mammoth, Ethan. Appearances Steffie has auburn fur (a light brown, with reddish highlights) and a brighter auburn, orange tinted top knot (head hair), neck/shoulder mane, and feet tuffs (all of which somewhat blend in with the rest of her fur). Her top knot is long and tied up into a tall pony tail, while her thin, cheek length bangs are pushed back from her face. She has a slightly wavy mane, top knot, and feet tuffs, and a purple flower kept pinned in front of her left ear. Her eyes are light brown, with slightly purple tinted eyelids. Katie has light, golden-brown fur (while her face is a shade lighter), and a light blonde top knot, neck/shoulder mane, and feet tuffs. She keeps her hair like Steffie's, with a slightly taller pony tail, thinner pulled back bangs, and wavier hair. She keeps a light blue flower pinned in front of her left ear, and has greyish-blue eyes, with eyelids slightly light blue tinted. Meghan has chocolate brown fur and a dark brown top knot, mane, and feet tuffs. She also keeps her hair like Steffie's, with fewer bangs and curlier hair. She keeps a light peach colored flower pinned in front of her left ear, and has brown eyes, with eyelids slightly dark purple tinted. Each of these lady mammoths has: a turned-out trunk (like Ellie); lanky legs (when compared with Ethan and the other guys); a thin, long tail (like Peaches); long, poofy top knots, manes, and feet tuffs; round cheeks; and nearly teenage mammoth leg-length (still growing) tusks. Personalities These three lady mammoths seem to be very stuck up and prissy, as total divas, with Steffie as their sassy leader. Though they help with the trouble making, Katie and Meghan seem more like simple followers, doing anything and everything their head honcho, Steffie, does or asks. Although they can be bratty, these ladies do have a sweet side, which most commonly shows up around Ethan (as they're always trying to win his affections). Though, unfortunately for Peaches, Steffie lets her bad side out on her after she realises the "possum girl" has her heart set on Ethan, too. So, with Ethan's love on the line, Steffie, and her girls, quickly begin to dislike Peaches and do all they can to push her away (saying insulting things about her and letting out rude comments behind her back). Besides Steffie's jealousy, they might also dislike Peaches because: Ethan liked her right off the bat, she's very pretty, how quirky her family is, how different her herd is from other herds (especially mammoths), and much more. All in all, like most divas, they may have sweet sides, but they'll quickly turn on anything thats unique, and might steal their spolight. Especially if that uniqueness is threatening their chance with a cute boy. Film Roles Coming Soon Quotes *(Steffie] "..... Yah, if you wanna stress about somethin', stress about your hair." *(Steffie) "Wave-a-licious!" *(Steffie) [About Peaches] "Oh, busted....." (Meghan and Katie giggle) *(Steffie) [About Peaches] "Gross! It's that weirdo who chills with possums!" (Meghan and Katie say "Ew!") *''(Steffie) [''To Meghan and Katie about Peaches]'' "Seriously, that's embarassing!" (Meghan and Katie nod in agreement) *(Steffie) [''To Peaches] "Hey Possum girl you have no right to hang with us or Ethan so find a tree and just hang. Ok?" Trivia *Steffie, Meghan, and Katie are always obssessed with three things: **1) Ethan (their hunky leader). **2) How good they look. **3) Being the most popular. *The brat pack's long, stylized top knots (head hair), along with Peaches' and Ethan's, were completely reinvented by the Ice Age animators for Ice Age: Continental Drift. **(As mammoths, in the previous films, including Manny and Ellie, held the"traditional mammoth", short haircuts). *Ethan, and other male mammoths, in the newest film, take after Manny's features. While the pack, Peaches, and other female mammoths, take after Ellie's features (to help differeniate genders). *Steffie seems to be the ringleader of the pack and is usually the one who does all the talking, while Meghan and Katie just go with everything she says. *Meghan is voiced by Ally Romano, daughter of Ray Romano, who followed suit after her younger brothers (since at least one of Ray's kids have voiced a minor role in every Ice Age movie.) Category:Characters Category:Characters in Ice Age: Continental Drift Category:Female Category:Mammals Category:Mammoths Category:Minor Characters